The Heir
by RaihanaXChailiya
Summary: Alex could have everything she wanted, if only she never knows him. TomRiddleXOC
1. prologue

Uploaded 1st time on : 14 June 2017

Pairing : TMRXOC

Another OC : Baltimore's siblings, Aretha Lovegood, Terra Gerraint.

Appearings : Lyall Lupin, Lucretia Ignatius Prewett, Orion Walburga Black, Walpurgis Knight.

Prologue.

Alexandra Prince, is the daughter of Braedon Prince and Earna Corbett-Prince, born in . She always dreamed to fly, but she never could. Everytime she tells her mother about her wish to fly, Earna always laughed and tells her stories, when Earna plays Quidditch at her school, making the little girl wanted to play Quidditch too.

Other than Quidditch, Alex also wanted to be a potion master like his father, take care of her family little potion shop, and brew the greatest potion on the world. And last fall in love, marry, and have children, one or two.

And what the little girl always wanted, can be come true if only she never met Tom Riddle on her school.


	2. One : Introduction

**_1st September 1938_**

It is a beautiful morning, when Alex is going to leave to Hogwarts for her first time. She never dreamed to be accepted, since she's barely showed her sign of magic, and when she is, she always shrugged it off, thinking it was just a mist. She remembers clearly when the mail came, her father and mother never been so proud, and their proudness continued until her bigger state of the family.

Her mother and father been telling her stories, about their times at Hogwarts. The story when they met for the first time, is always been Alex's favorite. They said, they met on the hallway, when Braedon's returned from his Quidditch practice, and Earna's from the library. Both was bumped to each other, and been friends ever since. Not just that, Alex also love the story when Braedon first open his potion shop that called Corbett and Prince Potion Shop in Diagon Alley, next to Ollivanders, the greatest wand shop in the world.

She hears many stories from her family, too, when they came at her birthsday, view months ago. There is the story of her aunt that almost killed her future husband, by exploding their potion, there is also the story of her grandmother that fall from her Quidditch broom, straight to her grandfather arms.

And those stories, making Alex more eager, then she actually has.

"Mom, where is the platform?" Little Alex asked, when they finally on King Cross Station. Earna smiled, and take hold of her daughter hand.

"Wait untill your father's here. Your cousin is persisted to join us, she wanted to see the train up close, so your father have to pick her up from your uncle house." Little Alex nod, and continued her steps. She knows better, than decline her little cousin wish. You messed with her little cousin, she'll get her revenge, but not in the time. Give or take view times. That girl can hold her tempraments more than Alex.

"Alex!" The girl smiled when she heard the call, and she looked at her back. There she is, her beloved cousin, Eileen, who's two years younger than her.

"How are you?" Alex asked, when the little girl has been closer to her. Eileen said 'fine' and jumped to hug her. Alex always been the tallest one on their generation, she got that from Earna.

"Have fun," she said, then jumped down. Braedon kneels down, hoisting Eileen to his arms. They four walked together, into the wall that seoarate the Muggles and the Wizarding world.

When they finally, get to the train, Alex can't dismissed Eileen's awed voice. And then she turned into her back, facing her parents.

"This is it," Alex smiled to her parents sadly, them both nodded and Braedon let Eileen down. The three hugged tighty, and Earna can't hold her sobbing voice anymore. Tears run down from her cheek, and her hand is shaking when she reached Alex's soft hair, and brush it softly.

"I can't believe you're finally grown! It's feel just like yesterday when i put the cradle on the bed for the first time," the woman cried, making Braedon smiled slightly, while Eileen face turned to worry and Alex's eyes become watery.

"Aw... mom..." she said, and hugged her mother again. She and her mother always been close, and she know to well that her mother, actually didn't ready to let her go.

"Now, now, dear. Let's let Alex go, she needs her school," Braedon said, putting his arms into his wife shoulder. Making the sobbing noise calmed down.

"Okey... but remember! You have to send me letters! Everyday! There's a reason that i bought you owl!" Earna said, making Alex smiled and nod. For the last time, Earna hoist her daughter into her arms. After that, Braedon take a step closer to her daughter, and kneel down.

"We don't care, which house will you get sorted. You know that, don't you?" Braedon asked, making Alex smiled.

"But Grands and the others won't be forgiving, i suppose," the young girl mumbled, making Braedon held his breath, and wrapped his hands to his daughter. Alex smiled, and return the hugs, not wanting to forget her father warmth.

"Alright, off you go. Don't forget to mail us, alright?" the Potion master said, making Alex smile and nod. After giving the last glance, Alex walked toward the train, leaving her bag into the bag caretaker.

She walked into the compartements, searching for the empty one, because she wanted a silent place. She even politely decline Walburga Black's invitation because of her wish. Until she finally found a silent compartement, and it is, the compartement that very far from the door. Not knowing there's someone inside, she opened the door. She freezes when she aware of a boy, sitting in there, with a book sitting on his lap.

Just when she wanted to close the door, the boy's dark eyes move into her, staring at her quietly. Alex was aghast, she's confused. On a situation, she feels uneasy sitting with someone, but in the other hand, this is the only compartement that have a silent state in it.

"M-may i-i join you?" Alex stammered, making the boy coldly nod and return to his book. Breathing her relief, Alex sat in front of the boy. She placed her small bag next to her, and took out her father Potion book. He give it to her, so she can understand potion more throughly.

"What book is that?" the boy asked, without bringing his head up. The girl freezes for a second, hearing the cold voice. Don't knowing why, Alex got goose bumps from his voice.

"Well... it's more like a note, actually, from my father," she said, showing the cover, where her father complete name written by a neat handwritings there.

"Is he a wizard?"

"Yes, he is," Alex stated, making the boy nod and taking a glance at her, from head to the toe. She knows that her hair is messy on the inside, but that doesn't mean this boy can see the mess, right? Feeling uneasy because of the stares, Alex open her mouth to ask.

"What's your name?"

"Tom," he said simply, making the girl raised her eyebrow questionally. "Riddle, Tom Riddle."

Alex nod slowly, before held her hand out to Tom. "Alex." Tom stares at her blue eyes, and watched her questionally.

"What? It called introduction, Mr. Riddle, if you wondering. People shakes hand and mention their name," the girl declared, making the boy coldly sent her glares. The girl just shrugged of, and continues to read her father notes.

 ** _Do you enjoy this? i hope you do. I know this isn't as good as another story, but trust me, i'm trying to catch up. If it is matters to you, this is the first time i use ffn to my story._**

 ** _Ciao!_**

-Liya-


	3. Two : First year Experiences

September first, 1938.

She stepped cautionly off the boat, not wanting to fall and wet herself. Glancing at the beautiful palace, Alex couldn't resist her eagerness. Walking fastly to the palace, following the teacher who's becoming the key-keeper, Alex can't help to guessed what Hogwarts keep in store, to keep her companied.

"Professor Dumbledore will take you up, and start the sorting. Good day." Just after that, the key-keeper or whatever he was called, parted, leaving the first years so easily. Noticing the boy from the train, Alex sent a little smile, however, the boy didn't return the nice gesture.

"Good Evening," Alex glance to the sound source, finding a man with white incredibly long beard. Maybe this is, that Dumbledore man the one that her parents boasted about. Her mother have told her too, about this man almost everytime when they're talking about Hogwarts, saying that he is an amazing wizard, intelegent teaher, and her father couldn't agree more with those statements.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the first thing that you will do in the palace, is sorting. There is four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and every houses, has each a remarkable histories, and each remarkable traits, so don't be angry when your house didn't settled well in your heart. Now, if you please follow me."

They all stepped into the great hall, all eyes widened on admiration. Alex must admit, this is not the way she expected the palace, she was expecting something more simpler, not that she dislike the real one. Then she took a glance at Professor Dumbledore, noticing him standing next to a tool, with a weird hat in top of it.

"Now, i will call your names, and you will step forward." Then the Professor took out an percament, and begin to read the names. Alex bite her nails nervously, hearing the names, and the sorted students, until she heard her own name being called.

"Prince, Alexandra."

Alex anxiously stepped into the podium, and sat on the tools. She closed her eyes, when she heard the voice.

'Hmm what do we got here... great wit, you are smart, of course you are. Cunning, definitely your father's daughter, creative, really like your anchestor. Bravery not showen, loyalty not importance for you. Where will you be...'

'Em... Mister Hat?'

'Yes, little one?'

'Is it only my feeling, or are we really took our time longer than the others?'

'Oh, it is not a problem to stay longer, because i need to be certain, i cannot put you on the other house, or it will be severely destroy my reputation. Now, now. Where to put you...'

'There's choices?'

'Of course there is, if there no choices, i wouldn't took time to shout your house, would i?' Alex grinned hearing the hat's sassiness that reminds her so much of her uncle Marcus.

'Ready for your house?'

'I thought you still need to pick the choices?'

'Want me to reconsider? It'll took longer if you'd like.'

'Well, as much as i wanted to hear it, i'm really starving, let's get to it. Where'll you put me, then?'

"You'd better be... Ravenclaw!"

The hat was taken of Alex's head, leaving the poor girl in confusion. Ravenclaw? She thought he said she's her father daughter? Not wanting to be the attention of the great hall, she walked toward the Ravenclaw table, and welcomed by her now, new family.

"Hi! My name's Liana, Liana Baltimore," she said, with smile and holding her hands out. Alex smiled, and shakes the girl hand.

"Alex Prince."

"Where did you came from?" Liana asked, making Alex smiled.

"Hangleton, you?"

"London, nice to meet you, by the way. Are you excited about beginning of our school?" Liana asked, making Alex happily nod. And that talk, is the beginning of something beautiful.

Like what Alex thought before she came here, Hogwarts so far is the best experience she ever feel. She friended with view other girls, like Lucretia, a Gryffindor girl who's two years older than her, and Aretha Lovegood, a class mate who live on the same dorm as she is, and many more.

And she become, an expert on potion class. Professor Slughorn said, she is the smartest student in her class, since her potion class is always with Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Alex find the Jolly man is somewhat nice, but terribly loud. He is a great teacher for sure.

Alex often found Tom Riddle on library, or somewhere that quiet. She found it awkward when they locked eyes, since her first impression didn't really nice for him in her eye. But, even thought she didn't that close to Riddle, she noticed the tension between him and Professor Dumbledore. It is unknown to her, what's wrong between the two.

Even when she's still so young, every professor noticed her intelegence. She is smart, even thought she is loud and hot tempered. Once she got into a small fight with Walburga Black because the girl ask Alex to stay out of sight from the 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitor' and the result of the fight? Two broken noises, ten loose hair, and three night detentions with Professor Binns.

It was before the holiday, when Alex's second fight happened. The cause? Same old, same old. Walburga really does annoying, and now, she bring view older boys. There's Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber, and Nott.

"Alex..." The girl steps stopped when she hears that sneaky voice. She knows better than unaware of a fights, so she sneaks her Phoenix core'd wand from her pocket, into her hand that holding books.

She turned to her back, finding the girl with five boys. The first thought that come into her mind, is that Walburga have five boyfriends. Checking her pocket, she smiled slightly, recognise the bottle on her robe.

"Good Afternoon, Walburga. How are you today?" Alex faked her smile, not caring if anyone seen beneath her smile. The Black girl just stared at her blankly, then stepped forward.

"I'm just reminding you, that you shouldn't friended with those mudbloods and blood traitors. You do remember who's your uncle and aunt, right? You're lucky that i didn't send them letters about your... behavior." Alex raised her brow, unbelieving what the girl saying. She's using her connection, now? She knows to well which her uncle and her aunt that she mean, it is Eileen's family that she talked about. Her aunt of her father side is one of the Black descendants, so they're cousin by relation. And by meaning of that, her uncle and her aunt, is caring too much about Blood Purity.

"So what? I don't care, what they're thinking, you bloody Medusa!" Her temper getting on the best of her, making her voice louder. Under his breath, Lestrange mumbling an Silencing Charm, so nobody heard their little encounters. Alex who's noticed, draws out her wand while she, clumsily let her books fallen to the flooe, the same goes with the other childrens.

"Look at you," Walburga said, with mocking tone. "Lonely, and pointed with wand. Dangers surrounding, and nobody bother to help."

Alex glares at the girl, and rolled her eyes. She knows many duelling spells, since she reads books about them, but she knows to well, that her knowledge won't be a very big help. This corridor is an isolation part of the palace, she even here just because she almost lost when she returned from the Library to common room.

"Well, at least i'm here alone, planning to play fairly. Unlike you, who bring along 5 boyfriends just to fight a single first year." Walburga freezes hearing what the younger girl just said.

"BOYFRIENDS? These gits, isn't my boyfriend!"

"Gits?" Lestrange asked, not accepting what the girl just said. Walburga rolled her eye, and shoot a spell at Alex. Fastly, she bow down, and ran into the nearest wall.

"Come out, Alex!"

The first year, tried to think how to get away. First, she needs distractions so she can continue her plan. She can't scream, because it is useless, silencing charm have stopped her, and instead of saving her life, it will only eased their wish to scare her.

Alex grab the vial out of her robe, and sneak a glance out, finding that they were standing behind of another wall. She don't know what happen when something else tickled her ears. There's foot steps from Walburga's direction, and right now, the girl and the boys tried to find a hiding side of walls.

Using the moment, Alex ran to her fallen books, and put the into her arms. And when Walburga notice her, and bring her wand forth, Alex throw the Mist vial, letting them occupied by blindness. Alex ran into the Ravenclaw tower, noticing Tom Riddle smirking self on the way.

 **Waddyathink? Hope you'd enjoy this... i am soooo nervous. This is the first time i write on , and i wonder, does it doing well?**

Liya


End file.
